


Male reader x Oikawa (piss kink)

by Oikawa_isapissbaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa omorashi, Oikawa pissing pants, Oikawa x male reader, Omorashi, Peeing Pants, Piss, Piss kink, Pissing Pants, Smut, male reader x Oikawa, oikawa x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_isapissbaby/pseuds/Oikawa_isapissbaby
Summary: Oikawa tried to figure out what weird kinks you have and finds out you’ve been hiding your piss kink. He then makes you admit it to it and then the two of you try it out together.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199





	Male reader x Oikawa (piss kink)

You and Oikawa were hanging out at his house alone, sitting at his kitchen table eating random snacks you found leftover in his cupboards.

“Hey y/n? You have any weird kinks?” Oikawa asked, his elbow was leaning on the table with his face leaning on the palm of his hand.

You felt your heart skip a beat in fear because anytime people talked about weird kinks you automatically tried to hide it. Your piss kink was something that you had never talked about and probably never could not even to your boyfriend. 

“Oh, there must be something if you look like that.” Oikawa said through a smirk.

He was looking you up and down seeing the nervousness on your face spread throughout the rest of your body.

“Maybe but I wouldn’t tell you yah brat.” You chuckled out, taking a sip of the soda you had just opened.

“Hmph that’s not nice. Well I’ll just have to guess then.” Oikawa said, moving his chair so he was sitting closer to you. He brought his hand up and tucked your hair behind your ear before blurting out random kinks.

“Blood?”

“No.”

“Choking?”

“No.”

“Daddy kink?”

“No.”

“Feet?”

“No.”

“Piss?”

Your heart stopped and unlike the other ones you didn’t respond with an answer right away, you could tell Oikawa was suspicious now. “N-no.” 

“Ahh so that’s what it is piss.” Oikawa said teasingly, tapping his fingers against the table watching a blush spread across your face. “So would you get hard if I pissed on you or something?” 

“I said that wasn’t it.” You defended, crossing your arms and looking away from the situation for a second.

“Oh come on don’t be shy it’s ok.” Oikawa said, he stood up from his chair and sat in your lap, legs on either side of you while facing you. His arms wrapped around your neck to rest on your back.

You felt your body twitch at the sudden contact ad couldn’t stop your heart from beating so fast in nervousness. It was so weird for somebody to find out this secret you had been keeping you never thought the day would come.

“So you want me piss on you?” Oikawa asked, leaving kisses on your ear and down the side of your neck. “I kind of have to go.” He said in the most teasing voice he could, you could hear the bratty pout on his face.

Your dick literally twitched there was no way this was happening. Oikawa sitting in your lap saying he would piss on you what kind of dream were you having?

“Do you really?” You asked, bringing your hands to his waist as you started massaging his lower stomach. You felt him twitch at the sudden touch and a smirk grew on your face.

“Well yah I drank a whole soda.” He replied, kissing the sides of your cheeks.

“Ok, well then let’s make out until you piss yourself.” You said, grabbing the sides of Oikawa’s face and bringing him close. You could see the submissive side of Oikawa come out as your grabbed his face.

“I don’t know if I can hold it baby.” Oikawa smirked before connecting your lips.

You hated the fact that he was so good at being a flirt. The fact that he already adjusted to this kink even though he had no idea about it. 

Your lips immediately moved in synch, Oikawa was biting and sucking on your bottom lip, pulling it out and watching it fling back into place. 

Your hands were resting on his waist, massaging his lower stomach in synch with your kisses. You could feel yourself starting to get hard from Oikawa squirming on top of you. 

“Do you have to go?” You asked, pulling away from the kiss and giving a hard squeeze to his stomach.

Oikawa moaned out suddenly at the hard touch, you were so turned on right now. “Yah, really bad.” Oikawa whined out slightly, one of his hands left your shoulder and grabbed himself to hold back his pee.

You smirked as you gave another push on his stomach and watched him flinch.

“Hey if you do that it’s gonna leak into my pants.” Oikawa said grabbing himself tighter. “Let me take it out first.” He said starting to unbutton his pants.

“Uh uh.” You said grabbing the wrist of his hand and bringing it to your mouth to kiss it. “You’re going to piss your pants.” You said, kissing his hand deeply. You watched Oikawa’s eyes shoot open a bit in shock.

“You want me to piss my pants?” Oikawa said starting to squirm again since he wasn’t holding himself. “That’s kinky as fuck.” He breathed out, his breathes were getting heavier as he was trying to hold himself back. Since he had unbuttoned his pants, you could see his swollen bladder slightly. 

“Hmm, go on let it out.” You said, poking his swollen stomach roughly. You watched in arousal as a small wet patch formed on the front of his pants.   
“Ngh!” Oikawa moaned out suddenly, bringing his hand to grab himself. “Are you sure about this?” Oikawa asked, laughing slightly while he looked down at his now wet pants.

“Mhm.” You nodded placing your hands on his waist lightly.

Oikawa chuckled and let go of his crotch, placing his hands on top of your shoulders. “Ok then.” He smirked before his head fell down and his eyes closed. 

You didn’t feel anything at first but you could see Oikawa trying to focus. “Hmm can’t do it?” You asked, bringing a finger to his chin and pointing his face up to look at you.

His cheeks were flushed and eyes were glossy as he looked at you. “It’s kind of hard, heh like your dick.” He laughed out.

You felt your cheeks redden, you couldn’t hide the fact that you were definitely extremely hard right now. “Stop bullying me.” You said, squeezing his cheeks together to give Oikawa a pouty face, his skin was so soft and cute. 

“Oh I think it’s gonna come out now.” Oikawa said suddenly, closing his eyes to put all his focus into this. His arms were still resting on top of your shoulders and he was looking down but was resting right next to your face. “Ah-” he moaned out quietly, releasing the stream onto your lap. 

It’s was coming out at a slow trickle and you could feel Oikawa shaking slightly, so you brought your hands and squeezed his stomach. This made him flinch but then you felt the stream increase and it was gushing out all over you. 

“You feel better now?” You asked as you continued massaging his stomach, you felt yourself grinding up into the strong stream.

“Mmh.” Oikawa moaned, you could hear in his voice that he was out of breath. 

“Hm good boy.” You said, placing your forehead on his shoulder as he kept pissing on you. You could hear the hissing sound echo throughout the kitchen, and a puddle was now forming on the floor beneath you. “Wow you really had to go.” You said, while kissing his shoulder, your hips couldn’t help but grind onto him as the stream just kept getting stronger. It was hitting directly onto your hard dick and the stimulation felt amazing. 

“Ya, I can’t stop it.” Oikawa breathed out, he grabbed your face and pressed your lips together as the rest of his bladder emptied into you. 

The stream finally trickled off and the two of you were both a moaning mess. 

“Y/n that felt really good.” Oikawa said in between kisses. The two of you pulled apart and looked at how soaked the both of your pants were. 

“Ya I’m glad.” You responded kissing him again. 

“You’re so hard.” Oikawa giggled out teasingly, grinding his ass against your hard on.

You flinched at the friction that was created between the two of you along with the warm wetness. You felt Oikawa start to grind against you slowly. “Mmh, I’m getting hard too.” Oikawa said as he continued grinding against you. 

“Mmh. That’s hot.” You breathed out, hands gripping his waist as you ground him down against you. You could definitely cum from just this alone and you new Oikawa never took long to cum either. 

“Mmh! That feels good.” Oikawa moaned out as you ground him down against you. Both of your dicks were rubbing directly on top of each other through your wet pants.

“Yah, I-I’m close-” You said while grinding him down harder and faster. 

Oikawa became a moaning mess as he started humping against you uncontrollably. “Ah! I’m gonna cum!” He whined out, hands wrapped around your shoulders tightly as he bucked harshly against your dick.

“Me- too.” You said breathlessly, your hips thrusted up harshly and you felt yourself cum hard onto him. 

“Ah!” Oikawa moaned out, he was basically bouncing on you at this point and it was just making more cum shoot out of you. Oikawa ground out his orgasm on you so hard you could feel his cum shoot right onto you. “Mmmh.” He moaned in your ear, you could feel drool dripping from his mouth which made you smirk slightly. 

The two of you were a breathless mess, trying to come down from the harsh orgasm you both just had. 

“Ooh I want you to fuck me later.” Oikawa whispered in your ear before biting it.

You smirked as you wrapped your arms around his waist to hug him. “Oh fuck yah.” You responded before picking him up. Oikawa’s legs wrapped around you as you stood up. You noticed there was still piss dripping from his pants. “Let’s go clean up.” You said as you carried him to the bathroom. 

“Mmh.” Oikawa responded, holding onto you tight as you carried him.


End file.
